DWRR
DWRR-FM (101.9 FM) - branded as MOR 101.9 For Life! Manila - is a 24-hour music radio station owner by ABS–CBN Corporation in the Philippines. MOR 101.9 Manila operates 24 hours a day that plays OPM, hip-hop, R&B, K-pop, J-pop, and foreign hit songs from the Philippines, USA, UK, South Korea, Japan, and around the world. The studios are located at ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center, Sgt. Esguerra Avenue, Corner Mother Ignacia St., Diliman, Quezon City, nd its 22.5 kW transmitter is located at the Eugenio Lopez Center, Barangay Sta. Cruz, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal. Histor 'DZYL-FM, DZYK-FM, DWWK, and OK 101 BBC Radio' (1956–1986) DZYL-FM 102 MHz, later named DZYK-FM 102.1 MHz, is the first FM radio station in the Philippines and sole FM station of the former Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN). DZYK-FM was originally founded in 1956 and played oldies music of the 1960s and 1970s. In 1958, CBN bought Alto Broadcasting System (ABS) resulting in a merger under the name Bolinao Electronics Corporation, later named ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation in 1967. Manned by eight DJ's, DZYK-FM 102.1 MHz was popularized to listeners in Metro Manila area even the introduction of The Beatles era to beat. DZYK-FM remained as the FM radio station of ABS-CBN until the station was forced off the air by Ferdinand Marcos under martial law. When martial law was declared in 1972, DZYK-FM along with ABS-CBN's two TV channels and six AM radio stations in Manila were shut down under strict censorship as the FM station takes over to Roberto Benedicto and changed to DWOK-FM (as OK 101.9) of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation originally aired in 1979 (as DWWK, a jazz format radio station). Manned by Jing Magsaysay, Wayne Enage, Ed Picson, Dody Lacuna, Ronnie Malig, Pinky Villarama and Ronnie Quintos. DWOK is an AM-formatted FM station which features news and public service programs even music from the 1950s to the 1970s came from the former DZYK similar to those from AM counterparts. However, DWOK, DWAN and BBC-2 had been dissolved since the government-controlled radio and TV stations were stormed by reformist rebels and it was returned and re-aired to ABS-CBN after the 1986 EDSA Revolution as DWKO. 'Knock Out Radio' (1986–1987) The fall of the Marcos Regime brought about the return of ABS-CBN. In July 1986, then newly formed Presidential Commission on Good Governance turned two radio stations, DWWW (under 630 kHz) and DWOK-FM, over to ABS-CBN from Marcos crony Roberto Benedicto. DWOK (the former FM station of Benedicto-owned Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) was renamed DWKO and resumed broadcasting four months later. Lito Balquiedra Jr., Vice-President for Radio, spearheaded the return of the giant network to the local broadcasting scene. The station's former disc jockey Peter Musngi (then known as Peter Rabbit has worked Knock-Out Radio 101.9 and Zoo FM 101.9) is the network's voice-over from the reopening in 1986 to present. The slogan of the station is "Panalo Ka Talaga!" who voiced by Peter Musngi known as Peter Rabbit during his days in DWKO and DZOO. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees and DJ's. Prior to the adoption of masa format, all FM stations are English based with the use of the English language during the 1980s and 1990s. After days of careful planning, DWKO was born – the first ever FM radio station with an AM format, carrying the name "Knock-Out Radio 101.9" in October 1986 (a month after the re-airing of ABS-CBN on channel 2) and playing the best hits during that time. Since then, KO-Radio airs Pinoy hits from singers of the 1970s and 1980s such as Rico J. Puno, Yoyoy Villame, APO Hiking Society, and more when it was debuted, even OPM stars like Gary V, Regine Velasquez, Janno Gibbs and Donna Cruz, and Christmas songs are also debuted there. DWKO-FM was re-changed after its broadcast ended on February 28, 1987 as DZOO. 'Zoo FM 101.9' (1987–1989) Less than a year later on March 1, 1987 (following The Star Network era), the station reformatted and became known as Zoo FM 101.9 (DZOO-FM) Hayop Talaga! (manned by a group of eight DJ's) which is best known for its diamond logo and a slightly uptrend pop sound led to the introduction of OPM music and disco hits. It was also served as the home of OPM stars like Gary V, Randy Santiago, Regine Velasquez, Ogie Alcasid and others. Due to its popularity, Zoo FM 101.9 introduced OPM songs both in disco and love songs which were used after the implementation of Executive Order No. 255 by President Corazon Aquino and made as requested favorites among listeners from morning to evening, because Zoo FM is being competed with other FM stations such as 97.1 WLS-FM, 99.5 RT, Magic 89.9, 89 DMZ, NU 107 and more. But because of a massive competition from the rival DWLS, Zoo FM 101.9's DJ's and staff are decided to end broadcasting having faltered from DWLS's dominant listener ratings (and with GMA-7's TV ratings uprisings) in January 1989. Two years later, DZOO-FM was signed off as it ended its broadcasting on the night of July 31, 1989 (at 11:00 PM), giving DZOO-FM turned to new callsign station, DWRR-FM. Listeners and DJ's bade goodbye to Zoo FM which gave its final broadcast, and with the last song Farewell by Raymond Lauchengco. 'Radio Romance' (1989–1996) On the morning of August 1, 1989 (at 6:00 AM), it reformatted again and this time it became popularly known as "Radio Romance", hence the initials RR, playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added). That year also signaled the station's first nationwide reach when 103.1 MHz Baguio simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila to as far north as Ilocos Sur, uninterrupted listening of its programs. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRR to produce its weekend OPM program every Sunday. "Radio Romance" became a title of the movie as well as a theme song of the station composed by Jose Mari Chan during its popularity, On April 28, 1996 Radio Romance finally signed-off due to give way to its station reformat. 'WRR 101.9' (1996–2005) On April 29, 1996, WRR regenerated itself into a mainstream pop music station branded WRR 101.9 All the hits, all the time! in response to growing trend of "masa" radio or FM radio for the masses launched by 102.7 Star FM a year earlier. This format plays not only love songs, but also dance and rock hits. In 1998, it changed to WRR 101.9 For Life! giving life to listeners with entertainment. 'Alam Mo Na Yan 101.9, and Bespren 101.9' (2005–2009) In 2005, DWRR-FM's on-air personalities had dropped the station call letters (WRR) and would just say "Alam Mo Na 'Yan! 101.9 For Life!" (You Already Know It! 101.9 For Life!) lasting from 2005 to 2008. In late 2008, the station went another rebrand as "Bespren 101.9 For Life!" (Bestfriend 101.9 For Life!). The station had its last broadcast under the 101.9 For Life! brand on September 19, 2009 and underwent a transition period playing automated music in preparation for a relaunch of DWRR-FM's new branding on October 1, 2009. However, due to the onslaught of Typhoon Ondoy in Manila, the station rebrand was postponed for almost a month. For the time being, DWRR-FM temporarily went under the name "ABS-CBN 101.9 FM" or Plain "101.9". The postponed relaunch was set on November 4, 2009. Prior to the announcement of the launch date, the station's DJs began providing live spiels again every top of the hour since October 12. But as part of the ongoing transition, the disc jockeys had limited their use of the neither "Bespren" nor the "For Life!" slogan and no longer mention the format of the station's SMS syntax except the text hotline itself. 'Tambayan 101.9' (2009–2013) On November 4 at 9:00pm, there was a broadcast about the history of DWRR. After that, it relaunched as Tambayan 101.9 (tambayan is the Tagalog word for hangout) starting with the theme song & live debut at a venue in Makati. Tambayan 101.9 launched its video streaming called Tambayan TV where your favorite jocks are seen live from the booth. In between songs playing, some information plugs were seen (such as Tambayan's Slumbook). Just like DZMM Teleradyo, plugs were also aired during commercial gaps. Tambayan TV is aired 24 hours over the Internet. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. On May 2013, ABS-CBN decided to drop the Tambayan brand and revert to the name "ABS-CBN 101.9 FM" or Plain "101.9", due to management decision and signifying another rebranding of the station. 'MOR 101.9' (2013–present) On July 8, 2013 at 12:00mn, 101.9 rebranded as MOR 101.9 My Only Radio For Life!. Regular programming began at 5:00am, with Joco Loco, Maki Rena & Eva Ronda as the first jocks to go on board. The rebranding of this station now creates a unified brand for ABS-CBN's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the MOR station brand. This also reverts the slogan of the station's second incarnation of "For Life" which was first used during the WRR 101.9 For Life! era. Other stations *MOR 91.1 Iloilo For Life! *MOR 91.9 Cagayan De Oro For Life! *MOR 92.7 General Santos For Life! *MOR 93.5 Naga For Life! *MOR 93.9 Legazpi For Life! *MOR 94.3 Dagupan For Life! *MOR 94.3 Tacloban For Life! *MOR 95.1 Cotabato For Life! *MOR 95.5 Laoag For Life! *MOR 97.1 Cebu For Life! *MOR 98.7 Zamboanga For Life! *MOR 99.7 Española For Life! *MOR 99.9 Puerto Princesa For Life! *MOR 101.1 Davao For Life! *MOR 101.5 Bacolod For Life! *MOR 103.1 Baguio For Life! Sister stations *Radyo Patrol Other stations broadcasting from same location * DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 Owned and operated *ABS–CBN Corporation External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:OPM formatted, radio stations in the Philippines Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS–CBN Corporation Category:Radio stations in the Philippines